


[Podfic] Sung Above The Glass

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [26]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX, Cover Art, F/F, Girls' Night, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: On Martha's third day at Torchwood, Gwen sits on her desk and says, "My boyfriend's away tonight. Do you fancy a girls' night in?"





	[Podfic] Sung Above The Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sung Above The Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419) by [derryderrydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3207702.html) (that post also has a podbook of the full anthology!). Also posted on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/170576.html) and [Tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/183171055283/fandom-doctor-whotorchwood-pairing-martha). Thank you to derryderrydown for the blanket permission, and for suggesting your fic when I asked for ideas for Awesome Ladies (last year *cough*)! ♥

  
cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/DW_TW/dw_tw_sungabovetheglass_derryderrydown_sylvaine.mp3) (3.0 MB | 0:06:37)

* * *

Streaming:  
  



End file.
